Eternally Yours
by Eternal Dreamerz
Summary: What's in Yuna's mind after being together again with Tidus in the end of the game? One shot for first timer. Updated for disclaimer, minor corrections and some bits of author's note.


**Title:** Eternally Yours

**Disclaimer:** All Final Fantasy X-2 characters and most of the stories depict within this fiction are © 2003 Square Enix Co., Ltd. Final Fantasy is a registered trademark of  Square Enix Co., Ltd. While PlayStation 2; the most popular gaming console to date is belong to Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.

**Summary:** What's in Yuna's mind after being reunited again with Tidus in the end of the game? One shot for first timer.

**Spoilers:** Overall summary of Yuna's experience from the start of Final Fantasy X until the end of Final Fantasy X-2.

####################

...  
...  
...  
  
[It all begins with a sphere which shows you...]   
  
...  
...  
...  
  
The wind flows gently that evening. That evening is not the same as other ordinary evening. Everyone is happy.  
  
Wakka has gathered all of the island folks towards ensuring that this night party in the proximity of Besaid Temple will be the best for all of us. Brother and Buddy also helping him. The rapport is at its best among them nowadays. Sitting alone at the Celsius's Deck, I am breathing slowly while enjoying this peaceful, serene view of Besaid Island. My two closest friends and the genius Shinra have taken a walk towards Besaid Village few minutes ago.  
  
What a wonderful this situation is. Beneath myriad of emerging stars, I lay myself on the Deck and look upon the Spira's sky. Stretching my arms, I begin to recall back the fond memories of my journey up until now. All missions have been accomplished, Spira's people are united, and I have made lots of new friends.  
  
Such a long journey this time after 2 years just remains dormant at this island. Now I have seen Spira all over again.  
  
It has change very much. So am I. Rikku also changed a bit. Well, my cousin surely serves as a spiritual support for me during this second worldwide journey. And there is Paine, a mysterious warrior who joined the Gullwings shortly before I don the Gunner dress sphere. But now I have known her better. She was once known as a member of Crimson Squad, an elite team specifically formed to destroy Sin during Mushroom Rock Campaign.  
  
Sin...  
That terrible massive creature of Yevon. My eyes are filled with anger right now, pain and despair echoes through my ears. Thankfully that monster has been vanquished couple of years ago.  
  
But **you** also vanished with it. I admit that the victory and this Eternal Calm won't be realized without **your** help. **You** are my stronger motivator, my shoulder to cry on, my everything.

So, the second journey this time is very personal for me. Yet it also has coming to a halt by now. So, what do I get from this journey. Maechen said I have found **you** in Shuyin. That's nonsense to the metaphysics logical thinking. The boy is surely not **you**. He is a slave for love, compensating Spira to hell in order to be with his love, Lenne for the last time. I have slaughtered him though because of his childish behavior. His pyre flies are doom for good.  
  
Thus, I begin to wonder. What if this time I ask Fayth to start dreaming about **you** again? I am sure I can ask them for the chores that I have done. Of course, Fayth agrees. After meeting with Nooj, Gippal and Baralai at Luca, I went straight to this island, the island that witnessed the first encounter between **you** and me. **You** are so cute at the first sight, very reliable in the sense that **you** always took care of me. Although **you**'re annoying with **your** stupid joke at times, but that did not affect a bit of my love for **you**. I always love **you**, forever.  
  
Ah, I have taken too much time lying on the Deck. The sun is setting by now. Where are **you**? I have not seen **you** since the event in the afternoon. Umm, this day's afternoon will surely be marked as a significant occasion in my diary. The Fayth has fulfilled my wish. That is **you** are emerged to Spira again. Thank you Fayth. You are very kind.  
  
I will go down this airship now. The party at the village is about to start. I stand up and slowly inhale the sea wind. As I turn my body to begin walking to the Celsius's escalator...  
  
Tidus: Hi there Yuna!  
  
Me: Boy! You are listening to my self-talking all this time!  
  
Tidus: I am also watching you from the back! You are changed so much.  
  
Me: I am a full fledged woman now. Soon, I won't need any of your help! (...grinned...)  
  
Tidus: Uh huh..., stop teasing me love. I know you are gonna cry again when I leave you this time! (...frown...)  
  
Me: Hee... I've got you. You know that I'm yours.  
  
Tidus: Mmkay. Hey, let's go to the village now! I can imagine that Wakka is running around the entire island searching for us.  
  
Me: Let's haste!  
  
Tidus: Err… one more thing.  
  
Just then, I feel a soft, loving kiss on my tender lips and **your** hand smoothing down my hair. It is slow, soft, and sensual. I know that I yearn for this sweet moment so much since our parting years ago. I always remember the embraces and kisses **you** gave me in Macalania Woods. This is actually the second kiss from **you** and I'm sure I want much more after this!  
  
Tidus: I love you Yuna, even in pyre flies form my love is persistent!  
  
Me: I love you too. Don't worry, now we'll be together. Until the end of time!  
  
Suddenly **your **arms begin to creep forward, slowly wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to **you** and hugging me tightly. In this vivid moment, I can hear a sacred vow coming from somewhere in my heart:  
  
"I'm yours, eternally..."  
  
...  
...  
...

####################

**Eternal Dreamerz wrote:** Well, that's it. Finished. Actually this is my first attempt to write a fic and I think I'm inspired by many of excellent fanfics around this great community. Thanks to everyone who read this. All reviews are welcome. May all of you being well in your undertakings. Bye for now.


End file.
